


Of Nightmares and tiny Corporals

by AddictedBrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictedBrat/pseuds/AddictedBrat
Summary: First of all: This One Shot is really old and you may find tons of grammar mistakes while you read it. I am sorry for that! English isn't my first language so I might have done some mistakes but I hope that doesnt bother your reading flow too much.Enjoy!





	Of Nightmares and tiny Corporals

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: This One Shot is really old and you may find tons of grammar mistakes while you read it. I am sorry for that! English isn't my first language so I might have done some mistakes but I hope that doesnt bother your reading flow too much. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It started to rain heavily outside as you just walked into the headquarter. By your side you had your best Friend _[name]_, walking to the bedrooms with you. „This was such an exhausting day, I cant remember the last time when we had a training like this“, your friend sighed as she rubbed her eyes all sleepy.   
„Indeed. I guess I will have sore muscle tomorrow and stay in bed all day long. I don’t even wanna think about it“ you put your head into your neck and closed your eyes for a moment.   
The training today included lots of muscle training and condition. The condition part wasn’t hard for you but you hated the workout Erwin gave you guys this afternoon. Your extremities hurt as hell and you couldn’t wait to land in a warm and comfy bed. 

After walking a few minutes [friends name] held you back for a second. „Are you in the mood for a little play?“ she asked excited. „What kind of play? You mean, me playing Piano?“   
She nodded happy. If there was something your friends loved about you, was you playing the piano. You were able to make the nicest melodies and songs and it was really relaxing. You actually wanted to refuse tonight but you saw [name] making puppy eyes. „Oh C´mon [y/n] We haven’t heard you playing for a while and it would be sooo relaxing tonight for the most of us.“   
She spoke in plural because most of the people in that part of the HQ were able to listen your you music. 

You sighed. „Okay, just one or two songs and that's it. Is that a deal?“ you asked your friend and she hugged you intensely. With rolling eyes you went straight to the big hall where the black piano was staying. 

The room was only lightened by a few candles when you approached it but it was okay for you since you could play the piano with closed eyes. Your friend went actually to her bedroom so you were all on your own when you sat down to the instrument and looked for the right keys   
The moment you've found the right one a beautiful and calming melody started to play. You closed your eyes and enjoyed every part of the relaxing song which you played with all your heart. 

While being lost in your own music, you didn’t realize that someone entered the hall, listening to your music. You kept going on for about half an hour until you decided to stop. It was already half past nine and it was for you time to go to sleep.   
It was still raining outside and you could hear a storm coming over this night. You didn’t really like storms and since you had your room shared with your friend it would be awful for her to spent the night with you. You blew out the candles and walked out of the hall when you just crashed into someone. It was still dark but you could actually guess who was in front of you by his short body size. “C-corporal Levi! Excuse me for bumping into you. I did not see you were actually listening to my music”, you rattled nervous and stepped to the side. Levi remained silent for a bit and it made you even more nervous. Actually you should be already on your way back upstairs but you couldn’t just leave without him saying a word.   
“Uhm, Sir? May I go to my bedroom, please? Its quite late already and I am extremely tired.” you asked, waiting patiently for an answer. 

“You may go.”, he answered shortly. When you wanted to leave, he patted your shoulder what made you stop for a moment. “By the way, you’re very talented.” was the only thing he added before he left you, walking the same way as you actually. 

For a moment you remained at your place just to see him leave the hallway. 

What the hell was that? Was Levi nice for a moment? Did he just praised you for your music?   
Confused, you started to walk to the bedrooms still thinking why Levi was actually staying there and listening to you playing the piano.

While you were thinking about Levis actions you did not realize that the thunderstorm has just arrived at the HQ. A loud thunder made you shriek and search for a safe place to hide under. Since the hallways were empty you crawled to a corner and waited for the storm to leave.   
The reason why you were afraid of Thunderstorms was because your house burned down after a thunder stroked into it. You and your family were able to flee but since then you had to live with your family-friends until you guys have found a new home. From that day on you were afraid of thunderstorms. 

You were sitting in the corner for a while now, not able to move. Every time a thunder appeared you made small shrieking noise but nobody was at that part of the headquarter to hear or help you. You thought you gonna sit here the whole night, whining and being scared by the weather outside but someone appeared in the hallway and was walking to your direction. You heard the footsteps but you didn't want to look who it was. The person lifted you up and brought you away from that place where you have been hiding for nearly an hour. The eyes closed the whole time, you felt a bed under your weight when the person put you down and covered your body with a blanket.   
As you felt secure you opened an eye to see who carried you into a bedroom but just again a thunder appeared and made you squint your eyes. You whimpered again and the person who carried you sat next to you on the bed, stroking your back. “Thank you....”, you said quietly feeling good under the touches. It made you relax and after a few minutes you finally fell asleep. 

 

Next Morning

Stretching your arms and legs, you felt the pain from the training yesterday. You knew you were having muscle aches but they were so painful you just wanted to stay in this bed forever. You turned around just to close your eyes again when you stopped in your move, seeing there someone laying next to you. His face was peaceful and didn’t look severe at all. His mouth was open a little and you felt his breath on your cheeks. 'What the hell was the Corporal doing in your bed?' You thought. Actually why didn’t [friends name] say anything. Wondering where she was, you turned in your bed too look for her.   
Nothing.   
That wasn’t even your room. Did HE carry you into HIS bedroom last night? Was that even true or were you dreaming? A small pinch in your upper arm made you realize that this was all real. Since you didn’t want to wake up the corporal, you remained still for a while just to watch him sleep. He didn't look so scary at all but rather cute. His black hair was falling into his face and you wanted to stroke it away when he suddenly opened his eyes. Your arm was still in front of him when he pulled it down to look at you. His stare ice cold again, that severe look he always had. 'Why cant he look all the time cute and not only when asleep?' You thought, making a pouting face. Levis expression didn’t change but he was still holding your hand what you actually realized when you looked at it. Immediately your cheeks had the colour of red tomatoes. “I uhm... I”, you did not know what to say so you kept being silent hoping that Levi might take the word.   
You were staring at each other for minutes when he finally decided to say something. 

“Good Morning.” 

Silence again. You were just about to freak out and get up but your legs hurt so much that you didn’t wanted to. “Hello Sir.” was the only thing you could say, since he was your Corporal you didn’t know how to react right now. Especially in his bed. 

 

“Can I ask you something?”, he murmured, still looking in your eyes. “S-sure.” you replied.   
“Why were you sitting in a corner of the hallway last night?” 

Surprised by his question you told him the story what has happened to you in the past. He understood though and put a hand on your head, kind of patting it. “If a thunderstorm appears again, you can come here if you have the need to.” 

Not only your cheeks were red at this moment but your whole face turned dark crimson. He invited you to stay at his place over night when you were afraid. Actually this idea wasn’t that bad because [friends name] didn’t really care about your fear, she just kept sleeping when you stayed awake the whole night. “I... Thank you Corporal.”   
A small smile was on Levis face when you thanked him but as fast as it came, as fast it disappeared again. He got off the bed and got dressed. He has been laying only in underwear next to you, what made you think in what you slept here. A quick shot under the blanked and you calmed down immediately. You were still wearing your uniform but when you thought about it... It wouldn’t have really mattered if you were only wearing underwear or not.

After getting dressed, Levi was about to leave the room. At the door he stopped and looked at you, nodded goodbye and left. 

 

Holy Mama, what were you about to tell your friend when she found out? Or the other people? Anyone? You didn’t wanted to think about it, instead you snuggled into his pillow just to smell his scent once again. You could've stayed here forever.


End file.
